DC: 2012-05-14 - Watch out for that Pizza!
The lights went down in the city and the moon shines over the bay. The common room of Titans Tower has an occupant taking up most of a couch facing the large TV. Beast Boy's relaxed and in costume, remote control in one green hand. Next to him are three boxes of pizza and a 3-liter bottle of Soder. Not 2-liter, but 3. Head tilting back, he dangles a slice of cheese pizza over his gaping maw and chomps into it like a shark. The TV is showing one of those 'reality' shows dealing with reposessors. Starfire floats her way over into the room then, "Friend Garfield!" On the screen, one of the women from some MTV series is complaining that the collectors are wanting to reposses her boob job. Starfire settles down, "I have brought more pizza." With anchovies and pineapple! Also lathered over in large amounts of mustard. Kara Zor-El hears what's going on, and comes into the common room quickly, and gingerly takes the pizza from Starfire. "Kori, hey um... let me take that for you. I'll bring it into the kitchen and slice it up k?" She pulls the pizza away from Kori before Garfield or someone is unfortuante enough to try a slice of it. "Huh? Oh, hey Goldie. You surprised me there," Gar answers, mouth half full of that slice as he sits up and washes it down with a swig of cola directly from the bottle. He squints at the pizza she comes in with. Perhaps he can smell it or he just knows her preferences, for he says, "Yeah, you know what? You go ahead and have that one. I'm good riiiiight here." His boxes are patted before raising a hand in a wave toward Kara. "They're supposed to slice them already." Unless that's just an excuse to get the pizza away. Starfire nods over at Kara, "Okay! Slice it and then bring it back and we will share." Her cuisine knows nothing but fear in those who partake of it. Other than Power Boy. So far he has remained readily immune. Kory sits back, "So what are you watching hten, friend Garfield?" SHe floated over to sit beside him on the couch. Kara Zor-El waves a little to Garfield before taking the pizza into the kitchen and opening it. Something on the pizza grabs the top of the box and closes it. Looked like a tentacle. "Um..... Kori?" she asks, stepping away from the box. "Did you also put like... octopus or squid or something on the pizza?" Beast Boy glances back toward the screen. "Uh...it looks like someone's having her fake boobs repo'd. Can they even do that?" Kory's flashed a wide, cheeky grin before he adds, "Lucky for you you don't have to worry about that, huh?" He makes room for her and also moves like he's about to have to guard his side from her before turning on the couch to peer Kara's way, both hands on the back of it. "What..?" Starfire pauses over, "I do not know. Could they take her real boobs over? Or do they need to be gangs in the hood to take such a thing back?" These shows are very intellectually stimulating. "No, it is supposed to be peices of Elder God! They said they were CthulhuuFggthann Nuggets, and they seemed to be quite tasty." She's kidding. She's kidding. Right? Kara Zor-El carefully approaches the pizza box again, and a tentacle whips out to grab her. No. This is NOT going to be like an episode of Toon Titans. HECK NO. She pulls away with a startled scream, "AHHHHH!" and just blasts that pizza with her heat vision, incinerating it and whatever horror was lurking inside that box as a topping! Kara quickly uses her freeze breath to put out the small fire on the counter where the pizza HAD been, then leaves the kitchen even more quickly. "Um.... pizza's gone sorry." she says as she walks to the couch and promptly sits down, not saying another word. Beast Boy peers from Kory to the screen, changing the channel to something that's showing those storage bins being bid on. "I dunno, Goldie, but I'd--" Then comes Kara's outburst, turning back to face her in time to see the tentacle and pizza get toasted to oblivion. He simply blinks and stares, watching her all the way back to the couch before he slides a cautious look back toward the kitchen. A beat later, he flips around to face the TV again and guzzle more Soder. "I'm /so/ giving that place a bad rating on Yipe." Starfire just looks over, "But the pizza..!!" This is a crisis in her mind. SHe looks sadeened over then at the smell of heat vision on extra dimensional tentacle monster and ists over to curl up and pout. "Perhpas Raven will have some more." They were going to be her new favorite topping. After mustard. Kara Zor-El takes a slice of Garfield's pizza and eats it very intently, not looking at anyone or the kitchen. "Yeah. Sorry." Then takes a big bite of a slice of pizza that doesn't fight back or tries to attack your innards. Beast Boy's pizza is very much normal, thank you. "Kory, we really don't want any more of that pizza. Trust me on that one." On TV, there's an ongoing chorus of bidders: 'Here!' 'Yeeeep!' 'Yeah!' 'Yeeeep!' Clearing his throat, he adds, "I'm not sure what your pizzas were like back home, but I like mine not trying to strangle me." Starfire glances over at teh two, "NO, that was a different category of food. If you wished to engage in snorfel to mouth combat, one would have a meal consisting of Shrewberry Huffalumps." Kara Zor-El looks over at Kori and quietly munches on Garfields non-deadly, tastier pizza. Honestly sometimes she thinks Starfire's just making some of these names up. She recently saw a movie called Willy Wonka and half the stuff he said sounds like waht Starfire says. And Willy Wonka was a nutcase. Change the subject. "So... Garfield, how've you been lately? We havent really talked much." "I knew that," Gar claims, doubling up by having a slice of pizza in each hand that he alternates attacking. Continuing to channel-surf, next up is one of those ghost hunter shows and there's a guy freaking out over every little sound he hears. "Oh, you know, Kara. The usual. Can't go around Fisherman's Wharf without people asking for pictures and autographs, or different requests for things to turn into." Truth or fiction, it sounds good to him. "What about you two ladies?" Starfire looks over at the group and potus softly, "Have you seen anything itneresting then over in your travels?" Does William Shatner's hair count as a subspecies of animal that could be transformed over into? She watches over as the television eventually settles over on an episode of Leonard Nimoy's 'Ripley's Believe it Or Not'. Kara Zor-El pulls her feet up to sit indian-style on the couch as she finishes her slice. "Well... I've managed to close down Palladium Gardens twice apparently. Once from dancing, the other from a fight I was in helping Wonder Woman and some others against this guy called Mongul and one of Diana's enemies called Cheetah. Rescued a bunch of hikers from an avalanche in the Andes a couple of days ago. Stopped this guy from assassinating the mayor of Seattle. Oh and there was this mad scientist near Hawaii who was using EMPs to - hey is that Spock? You know from that show... um.... Star Trek?" she asks, changing subject mid-sentence when she actually recognizes Leonard Nimoy from that episode of Star Trek that Dedrick showed her! Beast Boy's head shakes. "Except for that little pizza incident things have been kind of boring lately," he says before listening to the things Kara goes over. "Yeah, I'm thinking you'd probably better stay away from that club for a while or they might just ban you. Otherwise, good work." Kara gets a thumbs-up from him once a hand is no longer clutching pizza, then he watches the screen. "Oh, that show? The ripoff of Space Trek?" Which is not really true at all. Starfire glances over at Beast Boy, "Don't worry. If you request it we will be donig our best to help ou find more food that will try and eat you!" She shifts over and floats down, "Oh, what is Mister Spock like?" She looks over at the television, "Does he associate with taht Nice Doctor who has the PHone Booth like Mister Grouch?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "I'm not heading back to Palladium Gardens until I'm 18. Forget the fact that I'm actually like.... 40 or something... technically speaking. Going to turn 17 in a couple of days. Would have been my Guilding Day." She shrugs a bit. "Tre's planning on giving a party with cake. They didn't really give birthday parties on Krypton, except for Guilding Day." Beast Boy's head quickly shakes back and forth at Kory's offer. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm really not into fighting with my food to prove dominance before eating. We'll leave that for things out in the wild." So says the guy that turns into animals. Kara gets a question. "What's Guilding Day?" Starfire nods over at Kara, "Yes, what did that have to do with horses?" Guilding day. NOt -Gelding- day. She floats over and looks back over at Supergirl quietly. Kara Zor-El looks at Beast Boy. "Oh it's when Kryptonians choose which Guild they're going to be a part of for the rest of their lives. Like I was planning on most likely being Science Guild like my mother. But I think my dad was hoping I'd be Artist Guild." She takes another slice. "There's like... all types of guilds. Religious Guild, Guild of Kryptonian Magic, Science Guild, Military Guild, Artists Guild, Laborer's Gui- horses? What has what to do with horses?" she asks Starfire confusedly. "Oh, I had no idea you guys had stuff like that there," Gar answers, but he knew next to nothing about Krypton to begin with. After a moment, a green stallion stands behind the couch, grinning at both of them. "Goldie was probably thinking about going for a ride. Mr. Ed would be so jealous right now." And to answer the question, he's decent through the magic of...these things. Stop looking! Starfire glances over, "WEll, obviously a day of Gelding would involve.." Oh, Guild, not Gelding! She looks over then over at this, and she smiles at Beast Boy, "Yes, a ride would be wonderful!" She preens over and looks over at Kara, and she smiles, "I think your motherw ould be proud of you for what you have done, Guilded or not. Kara Zor-El nods a little. Though honestly she still has sort of swiss cheese memory with a lot of stuff about her mom. She remembers stuff about Zor-El a lot better than Alura. "Okay well... you two go... um...ride, I'm going to just grab a slice and head to the Fortress for a while to take care of some stuff there." Beast Boy gives Kory one of those weird-looking horse grins. "Really? Welllll, I left the saddle back in the stables but you're welcome to go bareback if you want to." Such a tease. He tosses his head so the mane isn't covering an eye, looking Kara's way as the humor is tucked away for a moment. "Yeah, you should be proud so far too. And you can have the rest of the pizza if you want it, but I don't think you'll want the Soder." Ew, backwash. Starfire nods over at Kara, and then moves to, if permitted, give the girl a hug. Not one of her normal painful ones, but one of sorrow, "I understand. And understand that they are out there and looking down on you proudly." Kara Zor-El nods and takes a pie and a bottle of soda. Maybe she can bribe Krypto to behave with a slice. She likes going to the Fortress to check on the animals in the zoo there - sure they have few Superman Robots still around but after hearing what happened with Donna Troy from Arsenal, she doesn't exactly trust them much to not go on a killing spree. She doesn't really say anything about what Starfire says about her parents. Her mother definitely didnt believe in an afterlife. That much she remembers. Herself, on the fence about it for all her 'Rao' this and 'Rao' that. "Okay, well you two have fun." She then heads out the window with the pie and soder. By the time Kara's got what she needs and the hug between the two is over, Gar's gone back to normal. He lifts a hand again like he did when she arrived, adding, "You too. Catch you around, Kara." Starfire gives a wave at Kara, "Take care, friend Kara. Enjoy the riding of the ponies." Yes, she's still set over on 'Gelding Day'. Which would be AWESOME. Left alone with Starfire, Beast Boy's hands come to rest against the back of the couch. "I don't think she was off to go riding," he points out helpfully. Starfire ohs over, "If she was, would you have let her ride on you then? I am sure you would have been a most wonderful pony." Beast Boy's hands go up again, shaking his head briefly. "I don't think that's really on her mind, to be honest. I was just horsing around anyway." Har har. Starfire goes on, "Then you should have been a horse then. She could have ridden you and flown and brushed yoU!" Beast Boy hops back over to have a spot on the couch again, rubbing an ear of his as he looks up toward Kory. "I..guess that would have been nice. Okay, you have a point, Goldie." Starfire nods over, "So, go after Supergirl now and insist she ride you as a pony as you horse around and brush you." Beast Boy's green cheeks get ever so slightly darker at that idea. "...nah, I think I'm good here. I don't think she's really in the mood, anyway. Besides, I thought you're the one who wanted to go riding." he finishes with a sly look. Starfire glances over at Garfield, "No, if I wanted to go riding I would have ridden you. Kara was the one who was speaking of riding Geldings for her Day!" Beast Boy's mouth opens. Closes. Opens and closes again at the first part of what Starfire tells him and he runs a hand through his hair. "Hoo-boy." Clearing his throat, he adds, "It was guilds. Guilding Day." Starfire just glances over at Beast Boy, "Of course it was. Why would she wish to have to put a gelding over through having it's bits put in if only the other Guilds were present?" Beast Boy rubs the side of his face. Sometimes you just have to roll with it. "Yeah, that's probably it. My bad." He's trying to just humor Kory. This happens sometimes. Often. All the time. Starfire nods over, and then turns to the television, wehre said girl is still arguing over the repossession of her enhancements. Beast Boy begins to twiddle his thumbs. Somehow the channel ended back up on that one. "You know, I'm not even going to ask how you got your hands on that pizza earlier." Starfire glances over, "I went out to the wharf and bought it. They said it was a new recipie. And said tentacles were quite tasty." "Well, like I said before, I don't think it's a good idea to go back there for seconds. Trust me on this one," Gar remarks, grabbing that remote again. "She shouldn't have paid for that boob job anyway. It's not very good." Starfire nods over, "Oh, did she go to the Doctors HOward, Howard, and Fine for it?" NOw that particular image might crack him up MORE.. Beast Boy does snicker, shaking his head afterward. "No, no, it was Dewey, Feelum and Howe!" Such a cheap joke, but that's him. In total fairness, it was cheap. No one would have paid for it. Kory looks curious, "Oh, do they do good hands on work?" In the middle of another sip of Soder, Gar /almost/ spits it up. It leaves him coughing a few times afterward, setting the bottle aside so he doesn't drop it. "..Kory!" he laughs. Starfire Glances over at Beast Boy, "You sound like you are familiar with their work. Do they do good jobs?" Of boob jobs. "I've..never been," Beast Boy answers, and that /is/ the truth. It does leave him shaking his head as he tries to keep a straight face. Starfire nod sover, "Well, if you know that they do good jobs, perhpas you should go then and ask them to work on you!" Beast Boy closes his eyes, looking like he's trying to go into some kind of zen-like state. "Kory, you know I like you but sometimes you leave me almost speechless. This is one of those times. I think I'm good just the way I am in the chest region, though." Starfire pauses over, "But what if you want to be better over in the chest region? I'm sure that would make Kara's pony rides of you on her Gelding Day.." "Honestly, because I'm a guy and you're a girl and someone like you looks a lot better the way you do than someone like me would," Gar replies, somehow managing to keep a straight face throughout. It's a challenge, especially when she goes back to Gelding Day talk. Starfire pasues over, "We could set you up on a date wtih Fire. If you are wanting to have ag irl who will set you on it then. Though I do not think Mister Gardner would mind." Beast Boy's head shakes quickly back and forth. "Fire? I don't think I really need to be on fire, but thanks," he grins, possibly a little in discomfort. Starfire shrugs over, "Very well! But you just sounded as if.." S he grins over and leans back. Yes. Teasing. FINALLY caught. "As if what?" Gar asks, turning to face her better as he squints at her. "You're plotting something, I know it." Starfire smiles over sweetly, "I'm sure you'll find out." And if it involves tentacles, run. Beast Boy is fast enough. He sits upright a bit more, reaching to poke her in the shoulder. "Telllll meeeeee," he challenges. The next words that come out of her mouth could instill fear in the fearless. "I was considering asking Raven nicely." To go out with him. Beast Boy should probably be afraid. Fearless? That's not him. Oblivious sometimes? No doubt. "Oh. Well..that might not be so bad?" Starfire nods over and smiles, "Of course. I am sure she would not mind, whenevershe takes a break from her studies." Beast Boy was not thinking of something like that, safe to say. "No hurry. I mean, I know grades are important." At one time he was forbidden from being active with the Titans because of them. TV's being ignored now. Moreso along the lines of probably reading the Necronomicon Ex MOrtis.. Starfire nods merrily, "Yes, I am sure she woudl be up for it." With much pleading. Beast Boy could take some pushing as well but he leaves it alone until such a time comes that it needs to be thought about further. "Anyway, I didn't know you liked horses and things." Starfire nods over, "BUt they are very pretty for brushing, and they have such wonderful adventures and are amazing friends." Oh. That explains that. Beast Boy appears amused. Brushing can be nice, it's true. "This isn't one of those My Little Pony things you're talking about, is it?" Starfire glances over at him, "Yes it is! THey have such wonderful adventures as thier friendship shows such magic!" Beast Boy's forms are much more realistic, not counting the consistently green results. "I..might have seen one or two of those episodes," he allows. Starfire nods over, "Yes, are they not wonderful ponies?" She smiles, "You could ask Kara if she could be your cutie!" "They're great, yeah," Gar only tells a half-truth, not wanting to discourage Kory's enthusiasm over the show. Isn't that thoughtful? "And she's a good friend, but let's not get ahead of ourselves with things." Starfire nods over then, and smiles, "But if course. I will leave you then to enjoy your contemplation of possession fo the girl's hands on." The boobjob. And the color returns, darkening Gar's cheeks. "Hey! I just remembered I needed to be at Golden Gate Park for another autograph thing. I'll see you later, okay?" He jumps up from the couch and hovers around her head, a hummingbird. "Remote's yours! Bye!" Off he darts, first step toward changing to another bird as he moves on outside.